1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a method for enabling a mobile communication terminal to provide a login for a specific service and to establish a session with a specific object, and relates to a mobile terminal for automatically performing a login operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a combination of a mobile communication service and an internet service, a user could search for various internet information and e-mail messages and use various multimedia contents such as music and image, by accessing a wireless internet through a mobile communication terminal with built-in Wireless Application Protocol (WAP)/Mobile Explorer (ME) browser while moving.
Peer-to-Peer (P2P) communication such as an instant messenger (hereafter, referred to as “IM”), which has been used by a wired internet connection, has been also provided to the mobile communication terminal via a wireless internet network.
However, in order to provide the wireless internet connection or perform the P2P communication, a session between a user agent (typically, a wireless communication terminal) and a peer (typically, a server) should be established. Specially, a specific server requests authentication in order to access a specific service through a user login prior to establishing the session.
When the wireless communication terminal has logged in to the specific server using user authentication information, if another client requests a login using the same authentication information (i.e., the same user ID) as the wireless communication terminal the wireless communication terminal is forced to log-out and the process ends.
Accordingly, there is a need to effectively enable a re-login whenever the user of the mobile communication terminal accesses the server's service, if another client is logged out.